SpongeBob SquarePants/Sound Effects List by Episode
Theme Song Season 1 Ep 1.: "Help Wanted"/"Reef Blower"/"Tea at the Treedome" Ep 2.: "Bubblestand"/"Ripped Pants" Ep 3.: "Jellyfishing"/"Plankton!" Ep 4.: "Naughty Nautical Neighbors"/"Boating School" Ep 5.: "Pizza Delivery"/"Home Sweet Pineapple" Ep 6.: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy"/"Pickles" Ep 7.: "Hall Monitor"/"Jellyfish Jam" Ep 8.: "Sandy's Rocket"/"Squeaky Boots" Ep 9.: "Nature Pants"/"Opposite Day" Ep 10.: "Culture Shock"/"F.U.N." Ep 11.: "MuscleBob BuffPants"/"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" Ep 12.: "The Chaperone"/"Employee of the Month" Ep 13.: "Scaredy Pants"/"I Was a Teenage Gary" Ep 14.: "SB-129"/"Karate Choppers" Ep 15.: "Sleepy Time"/"Suds" Ep 16.: "Valentine's Day"/"The Paper" Ep 17.: "Arrgh!"/"Rock Bottom" Ep 18.: "Texas"/"Walking Small" Ep 19.: "Fools in April"/"Neptune's Spatula" Ep 20.: "Hooky"/"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Your Shoe's Untied"/"Squid's Day Off" Ep 2.: "Something Smells"/"Bossy Boots" Ep 3.: "Big Pink Loser"/"Bubble Buddy" Ep 4.: "Dying for Pie"/"Imitation Krabs" Ep 5.: "Wormy"/"Patty Hype" Ep 6.: "Grandma's Kisses"/"Squidville" Ep 7.: "Prehibernation Week"/"Life of Crime" Ep 8.: "Christmas Who?" Ep 9.: "Survival of the Idiots"/"Dumped" Ep 10.: "No Free Rides"/"I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" Ep 11.: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III"/"Squirrel Jokes" Ep 12.: "Pressure"/"The Smoking Peanut" Ep 13.: "Shanghaied"/"Gary Takes a Bath" Ep 14.: "Welcome to the Chum Bucket"/"Frankendoodle" Ep 15.: "The Secret Box"/"Band Geeks" Ep 16.: "Graveyard Shift"/"Krusty Love" Ep 17.: "Procrastination"/"I'm with Stupid" Ep 18.: "Sailor Mouth"/"Artist Unknown" Ep 20.: "Squid on Strike"/"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" Season 3 Ep 1.: "The Algae's Always Greener"/"SpongeGuard on Duty" Ep 2.: "Club SpongeBob"/"My Pretty Seahorse" Ep 3.: "Just One Bite"/"The Bully" Ep 4.: "Nasty Patty"/"Idiot Box" Ep 5.: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV"/"Doing Time" Ep 6.: "Snowball Effect"/"One Krabs Trash" Ep 7.: "As Seen on TV"/"Can You Spare a Dime?" Spongebob Shaking Mr. Krabs.jpg Ep 8.: "No Weenies Allowed"/"Squilliam Returns" Ep 9.: "Krab Borg"/"Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" Ep 10.: "Wet Painters"/"Krusty Krab Training Video" Ep 11.: "Party Pooper Pants" Ep 12.: "Chocolate with Nuts"/"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" Ep 13.: "New Student Starfish"/"Clams" Ep 14.: "Ugh" Ep 15.: "The Great Snail Race"/"Mid-Life Crustacean" Ep 16.: "Born Again Krabs"/"I Had an Accident" Ep 17.: "Krabby Land"/"The Camping Episode" Ep 18.: "Missing Identity"/"Plankton's Army" Ep 19.: "The Sponge Who Could Fly" Ep 20.: "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler"/"Pranks a Lot" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Fear of a Krabby Patty"/"Shell of a Man" Ep 2.: "The Lost Mattress"/"Krabs vs. Plankton" Ep 3.: "Have You Seen This Snail?" Ep 4.: "Skill Crane"/"Good Neighbors" Ep 5.: "Selling Out"/"Funny Pants" Ep 6.: "Dunces and Dragons" Ep 7.: "Enemy In-Law"/"Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" Ep 8.: "Patrick SmartPants"/"SquidBob TentaclePants" Ep 9.: "Krusty Towers"/"Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" Ep 10.: "Chimps Ahoy"/"Ghost Host" Ep 11.: "Whale of a Birthday"/"Karate Island" Ep 12.: "All That Glitters"/"Wishing You Well" Ep 13.: "New Leaf"/"Once Bitten" Ep 14.: "Bummer Vacation"/"Wigstruck" Ep 15.: "Squidtastic Voyage"/"That's No Lady" Ep 16.: "The Thing"/"Hocus Pocus" Ep 17.: "Driven to Tears"/"Rule of Dumb" Ep 18.: "Born to Be Wild"/"Best Frenemies" Ep 19.: "The Pink Purloiner"/"Squid Wood" Ep 20.: "Best Day Ever"/"The Gift of Gum" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Friend or Foe" Ep 2.: "The Original Fry Cook"/"Night Light" Night Light Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001.jpg|Night Light Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 Ep 3.: "Rise and Shine"/"Waiting"/"Fungus Among Us" Ep 4.: "Spy Buddies"/"Boat Smarts"/"Good Ol' Whatshisname" Ep 5.: "New Digs"/"Krabs à la Mode" Ep 6.: "Roller Cowards"/"Bucket Sweet Bucket" Ep 7.: "To Love a Patty"/"Breath of Fresh Squidward" Ep 8.: "Money Talks"/"SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget"/"Slimy Dancing" Ep 9.: "The Krusty Sponge"/"Sing a Song of Patrick" Ep 10.: "A Flea in Her Dome"/"The Donut of Shame"/"The Krusty Plate" Ep 11.: "Goo Goo Gas"/"Le Big Switch" Ep 12.: "Atlantis SquarePantis" Ep 13.: "Picture Day"/"Pat No Pay"/"BlackJack" Ep 14.: "Blackened Sponge"/"Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" Ep 15.: "The Inmates of Summer"/"To Save a Squirrel" Ep 16.: "Pest of the West" Ep 17.: "20,000 Patties Under the Sea"/"The Battle of Bikini Bottom" Ep 18.: "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" Ep 19.: "The Two Faces of Squidward"/"SpongeHenge" Ep 20.: "Banned in Bikini Bottom"/"Stanley S. SquarePants" SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02.JPG|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (1).JPG|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Season 6 Ep 1.: "House Fancy"/"Krabby Road" Ep 2.: "Penny Foolish"/"Nautical Novice" Ep 3.: "Spongicus"/"Suction Cup Symphony" Ep 4.: "Not Normal"/"Gone" Ep 5.: "The Splinter"/"Slide Whistle Stooges" Ep 6.: "A Life in a Day"/"Sun Bleached" Ep 7.: "Giant Squidward"/"No Nose Knows" Ep 8.: "Patty Caper"/"Plankton's Regular" Ep 9.: "Boating Buddies"/"The Krabby Kronicle" Ep 10.: "The Slumber Party"/"Grooming Gary" Ep 11.: "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" Ep 12.: "Porous Pockets"/"Choir Boys" Ep 13.: "Krusty Krushers"/"The Card" Ep 14.: "Dear Vikings"/"Ditchin'" Ep 15.: "Grandpappy the Pirate"/"Cephalopod Lodge" Ep 16.: "Squid's Visit"/"To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" Ep 17.: "Shuffleboarding"/"Professor Squidward" Ep 18.: "Pet or Pests"/"Komputer Overload" Ep 19.: "Gullible Pants"/"Overbooked" Ep 20.: "No Hat for Pat"/"Toy Store of Doom" Ep 21.: "Sand Castles in the Sand"/"Shell Shocked" Ep 22.: "Chum Bucket Supreme"/"Single Cell Anniversary" Ep 23.: "Truth or Square" Ep 24.: "Pineapple Fever"/"Chum Caverns" Ep 25.: "The Clash of Triton" Season 7 Ep 1.: "Tentacle-Vision"/"I ♥ Dancing" Ep 2.: "Growth Spout"/"Stuck in the Wringer" Ep 3.: "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy"/"The Inside Job" Ep 4.: "Greasy Buffoons"/"Model Sponge" Ep 5.: "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful"/"A Pal for Gary" Ep 6.: "Yours, Mine and Mine"/"Kracked Krabs" Ep 7.: "The Curse of Bikini Bottom"/"Squidward in Clarinetland" Ep 8.: "SpongeBob's Last Stand" Ep 9.: "Back to the Past"/"The Bad Guy Club for Villains" Ep 10.: "A Day Without Tears"/"Summer Job" Ep 11.: "One Coarse Meal"/"Gary in Love" Ep 12.: "The Play's the Thing"/"Rodeo Daze" Ep 13.: "Gramma's Secret Recipe"/"The Cent of Money" Ep 14.: "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom"/"Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" Ep 15.: "The Curse of the Hex"/"The Main Drain" Ep 16.: "Trenchbillies"/"Sponge-Cano!" Ep 17.: "The Great Patty Caper" Ep 18.: "That Sinking Feeling"/"Karate Star" Ep 19.: "Buried in Time"/"Enchanted Tiki Dreams" Ep 20.: "The Abrasive Side"/"Earworm" Ep 21.: "Hide and Then What Happens?"/"Shellback Shenanigans" Ep 22.: "The Masterpiece"/"Whelk Attack" Ep 23.: "You Don't Know Sponge"/"Tunnel of Glove" Ep 24.: "Krusty Dogs"/"The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" Ep 25.: "New Fish in Town"/"Love That Squid" Ep 26.: "Big Sister Sam"/"Perfect Chemistry" Season 8 Ep 1.: "Accidents Will Happen"/"The Other Patty" Ep 2.: "Drive Thru"/"The Hot Shot" Ep 3.: "A Friendly Game"/"Sentimental Sponge" Ep 4.: "Frozen Face-Off" Ep 5.: "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups"/"Oral Report" Ep 6.: "Sweet and Sour Squid"/"The Googly Artiste" Ep 7.: "A SquarePants Family Vacation" Ep 8.: "Patrick's Staycation"/"Walking the Plankton" Ep 9.: "Mooncation"/"Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" Ep 10.: "Ghoul Fools" Ep 11.: "Mermaid Man Begins"/"Plankton's Good Eye" Ep 12.: "Barnacle Face"/"Pet Sitter Pat" Ep 13.: "House Sittin' for Sandy"/"Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" Ep 14.: "Bubble Troubles"/"The Way of the Sponge" Ep 15.: "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom"/"Bubble Buddy Returns" Ep 16.: "Restraining SpongeBob"/"Fiasco!" Ep 17.: "Are You Happy Now?"/"Planet of the Jellyfish" Ep 18.: "Free Samples"/"Home Sweet Rubble" Ep 19.: "Karen 2.0"/"InSPONGEiac" Ep 20.: "Face Freeze!"/"Glove World R.I.P." Ep 21.: "Squiditis"/"Demolition Doofus" Ep 22.: "Treats!"/"For Here or to Go" Ep 23.: "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" Ep 24.: "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!"/"Chum Fricassee" Ep 25.: "The Good Krabby Name"/"Move It or Lose It" Ep 26.: "Hello Bikini Bottom!" Season 9 Ep 1.: "Extreme Spots"/"Squirrel Record" Ep 2.: "Patrick-Man!"/"Gary's New Toy" Ep 3.: "License to Milkshake"/"Squid Baby" Ep 4.: "Little Yellow Book"/"Bumper to Bumper" Ep 5.: "Eek, an Urchin!"/"Squid Defense" Ep 6.: "Jailbreak!"/"Evil Spatula" Ep 7.: "It Came from Goo Lagoon" Ep 8.: "Safe Deposit Krabs"/"Plankton's Pet" Ep 9.: "Don't Look Now"/"Séance Shméance" Ep 10.: "Kenny the Cat"/"Yeti Krabs" Ep 11.: "SpongeBob You're Fired" Ep 12.: "Lost in Bikini Bottom"/"Tutor Sauce" Ep 13.: "Squid Plus One"/"The Executive Treatment" Ep 14.: "Company Picnic"/"Pull Up a Barrel" Ep 15.: "Sanctuary!"/"What's Eating Patrick?" Ep 16.: "Patrick! The Game"/"The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" Ep 17.: "SpongeBob LongPants"/"Larry's Gym" Ep 18.: "The Fish Bowl"/"Married to Money" Ep 19.: "Mall Girl Pearl"/"Two Thumbs Down" Ep 20.: "Sharks vs. Pods"/"CopyBob DittoPants" Ep 21.: "Sold!"/"Lame and Fortune" Ep 22.: "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" Ep 23.: "Sandy's Nutmare"/"Bulletin Board" Ep 24.: "Food Con Castaways"/"Snail Mail" Ep 25.: "Pineapple Invasion"/"Salsa Imbecilicus" Ep 26.: "Mutiny on the Krusty"/"The Whole Tooth" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Whirly Brains"/"Mermaid Pants" Ep 2.: "Unreal Estate"/"Code Yellow" Ep 3.: "Mimic Madness"/"House Worming" Ep 4.: "Snooze You Lose"/"Krusty Katering" Ep 5.: "SpongeBob's Place"/"Plankton Gets the Boot" Ep 6.: "Life Insurance"/"Burst Your Bubble" Ep 7.: "Plankton Retires"/"Trident Trouble" Ep 8.: "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge"/"Sportz?" Ep 9.: "The Getaway"/"Lost and Found" Ep 10.: "Patrick's Coupon"/"Out of the Picture" Ep 11.: "Feral Friends"/"Don't Wake Patrick" Season 11 Ep 1.: "Cave Dwelling Sponge"/"The Clam Whisperer" Ep 2.: "Spot Returns"/"The Check-Up" Ep 3.: "Spin the Bottle"/"There's a Sponge in My Soup" Ep 4.: "Man Ray Returns"/"Larry the Floor Manager" Ep 5.: "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" Ep 6.: "No Pictures, Please"/"Stuck on the Roof" Ep 7.: "Krabby Patty Creature Feature"/"Teacher's Pests" Ep 8.: "Sanitation Insanity"/"Bunny Hunt" Ep 9.: "Squid Noir"/"ScavengerPants" Ep 10.: "Cuddle E. Hugs"/"Pat the Horse" Ep 11.: "Chatterbox Gary"/"Don't Feed the Clowns" Ep 12.: "Old Man Patrick"/"Grandmum's the Word" Ep 13.: "Drive Happy"/"Fun-Sized Friends" Ep 14.: "Doodle Dimension"/"Move Your Bubble Bass" Ep 15.: "High Sea Diving"/"Bottle Burglars" Ep 16.: "My Leg!"/"Ink Lemonade" Shorts from Shanghaied 1. "Shanghaied: Patrick's ending" 1. "Shanghaied: Squidward's ending" Shorts from Best Day Ever 1. "Crossing the Street" 2. "Anything for Baby" 3. "Flowers for Sandy" 4. "Me Money" 5. "Pie" Shorts from Friend or Foe 1. "Can't Swim" 2. "Remodeling" 3. "Loop dee Loop" Shorts from Atlantis SquarePantis 1. "Are We There Yet?" 2. "Beware Flying Jellyfish" 3. "Documenting Our Road Trip" Shorts from Pest of the West 1. "Sea Horse Riding Made Easy" 2. "Spurskate" 3. "Saloon Door Sorrows" 4. "Yokel to Tough Guy" Shorts from What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? 1. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Gary)" 2. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Sandy)" 3. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Mr. Krabs)" 4. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Patrick)" Shorts from SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One 1. "Separation Anxiety" 2. "Surfing Dreams" 3. "SpongeBoard" Shorts from Truth or Square 1. "Balloons" 2. "Juice Man" 3. "Traffic" 4. "The Outfit" Shorts from The Clash of Triton 1. "SpongeGod" 2. "The Story of King Neptune" Shorts from SpongeBob's Last Stand 1. "Tips for Jellyfish Fields" 2. "Jellyfishing Safety Tips" 3. "Plankton Pays" Shorts from Back to the Past 1. "Time Machine" 2. "Lessons Learned" 3. "And Krabs Saves the Day" Shorts from Legends of Bikini Bottom 1. "SpongeBob's Legendary Dance Party" 2. "Things to Do When Encountering a Legendary Creature" 3. "The Legend of SpongeBob" Shorts from The Great Patty Caper 1. "GumShoe SquarePants" 2. "SpongeLock Holmes and Dr. Patson" 3. "What if the Mystery Ended This Way...?" Shorts from A SquarePants Family Vacation 1. "Sandy's Vacation in Ruins" Shorts from Goodbye, Krabby Patty? 1. "Frozen Krabby Patty" 2. "More Feeling" 3. "What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do?" 4. "Krabby Patty Report" 5. "Krabby Patty Jingle" Shorts from House Worming 1. "Clam Up!" Category:Sound Effects Used Pages